A Vampire's Life
by TheForsakenAngelZelosWilder
Summary: A "Human" Starts out at a school called "Youkai Academy" and it goes well until homeroom, where he meets a silver-haired Hottie, and from there things go downhill...or do they? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this typed out for a while...i was just too nervous to post it. Sorry it's so short, it's just an introduction to the story. Enjoy!

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

-Chapter 1-

"A thirst unquenched by water...what does it mean?"

I asked myself that every day.

It all started over a year ago...I was to attend the school called "Youkai Academy" ...It was my first day at the so-called "Monster School". I never believed it was true...until homeroom. My teacher was Mrs. Nekonome. She, oddly enough, looked slightly like a cat...

'Must be some kind of holiday today.' I thought to myself. Boy was I in for a shock.

As I listened to Mrs. Nekonome, I noticed that there was one cute girl in the class...Silver hair...Flawless skin...Fangs...Wait, fangs!? What the hell!? From the time I noticed her fangs, everything went downhill.

Mrs. Nekonome was explaining why we were here, to coexist with... humans?!

She repeated the apparently common knowledge, "This is a school for monsters, Youkai Academy! I'm sure you all know this, but to coexist with humans, we need to keep our true forms secre-", (Mrs. Nekonome notices the silver-haired girl glaring at her), "With the exception of you of course, Ms. Akashiya."

"Yes, sensei." Said the girl.

I thought to myself 'Huh…she looks more…mature... than all of the other students.'

I exited class with no expectation of stopping before I got to my dorm until the silver-haired girl took me forcefully into her dorm room.

"Wh…what is this!?" I said, confused.

"Silence!" she pushed me onto her bed and afraid of being straddled, I sat up quickly.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because…I want you…"

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

"**You…want me?"**

"**Yes, Aono Tsukune…I want you!" **

"…**Wh-why? Not that I'm rejecting, mind you." **

**The girl looked slightly surprised, yet overjoyed. **

"**well…I'm sure you noticed, but I'm a vampire" She smiles mischievously. **

"…**And?" **

**She stares at me in disbelief. "are you stupid or something? Obviously I want your blood."**

**I sat there with my mind blown. "U-um…So…you want my…" **

"**Blood, yes. Now, know your place." She smirks, knocks me over and dug her fangs into my neck. She moaned softly, and I suppose that my blood was like ecstasy to her, because she passed out on top of me with her mouth still on my neck.**

**_____**

**When she woke up, she decided to fake sleeping on me, thinking that I would do something to her while she slept. Now, I wanted to see what it was like, so I bit her on the neck, same as she did to me. Best. Experiment. Ever. She moaned and kissed me quite deeply. I was tempted to attempt it again, me being myself, I wanted more. **

"**H-how did you know that was my sweet spot??" She said, Surprised **

"**I-I don't know…I just wanted to know what it felt like, to bite someone's neck…" **

**She looked at me and smirked playfully. "Well…then why not try it again, only harder?" **

**I returned her smirk; "And why are you allowing me to do it again, only harder?" **

**She looked at me with happiness in her eyes. "Because, Tsukune…you're special." **

**I smiled and bit her neck even harder, accidentally breaking her skin and her blood started flowing into my mouth. **

**It was delicious…! It felt like I was drinking a thinner form of honey, warm…smooth…I smiled, my lips still on her neck. For some reason, when I pulled away, I instinctively licked her wound. "that…that was amazing!" I said with a huge smile. **

"**You…You sucked my blood…Tsukune, I didn't know you were half vampire!" **

**I laughed. "Moka-san, what are you talking about? I'm not half vampire!" **

**She looked at me confused, saying; "But…how else would my neck heal so fast?" **

**I looked at her in disbelief, and then at the place I bit her. The puncture marks were almost completely gone! I gasped in disbelief and felt my teeth. "OW!" I looked at my finger and there was an almost unnoticeable puncture mark on it. **

"**Jeez Tsukune, be more careful you big dummy!" She licked my finger and the wound disappeared in less than a minute, I looked at it in disbelief and shock.**

"**Okay, obviously you're confused." Moka explained what probably happened to me, how I might actually have some vampire in me and I just looked stunned. "If all of that is true…then….we're pretty much the same race?" I said, quite interested if I was actually the same race as her that would mean we could be together hopefully! **

"**Well, technically yes." **

**I smiled happily and kissed her uncontrollably. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" **

**She interrupted me with a deep, passionate kiss. "Don't lose your place, Tsukune. You may be cute but you might want to wait until I ask you to go out with me." I smiled widely, predicting her next words. "Tsukune, Will you go out with me, and be mine forever?" I smiled happily. "Of course I will be, Moka! I'll be yours until the end of time!" **

**Moka smiled back at me and kissed me gently before shoving me out of her dorm.**

"**That…was awesome." **

**A purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth walked by and stopped to ask; "What was awesome?" **

**I just smiled and replied simply: "Oh…Nothing, I'm just no longer single." **

**-Chapter 2 End-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

_**The next morning I woke up with my neck hurting slightly and…my muscles aching?**_

**I decided to just leave it alone, since it would probably go away on it's own. I went to home room and sat down. **

"**Huh…Moka isn't in her seat…" oddly enough, I didn't even look near her seat at all, it **

**just was like…I could sense her somewhere else.**

"**Mrs. Nekonome, would you like me to go get Moka-san?"**

**She stared at me, bewildered. "Um…Sure, Tsukune."**

**Finally I realized. She's waiting for me! I ran to her dorm and knocked on her door. **

"**Moka-sama! It's me! Tsukune!" She opened the door and pulled me in, shutting the door quickly.**

"**Moka…?" **

**She stared at me. "I knew…you would come to find me…" **

"**Moka-san, of course I would come" "Tsukune…you knew I was here…I knew you were coming" **

"**Wh…what do you mean, Moka-san?" I said confused. She stood close to me, pressing against me, so close to me I could smell her…blood? How was that possible? **

"**You can smell my blood, can't you, Tsukune?" "Y…yes…how did you know…?" I started feeling dizzy. "It smells so…so good…so delicious…"**

"**Go ahead, Tsukune…I don't mind." She thought to herself 'of course I don't mind…it feels fantastic!' **

**I smiled gratefully, took her shoulders, and thrusted my fangs into her neck. She moaned softly, obviously enjoying this. **

**Ah…that sweet, smooth, red nectar…it felt so good going down my throat…I always thought it was a bad thing…but oh, how I missed out…it tastes so…delicious…It tasted almost like…honey, only slightly thinner… **

"**M…Moka-san…" I licked her neck, sealing the wound. **

"**Tsukune…may I…" I kissed her lightly and said; "You don't need to ask."**

**She beamed at me and bit my neck softly, gradually biting down harder. "Tsukune…thank you." **

"**You're welcome, now don't you think we should-" **

**I was interrupted by Moka throwing herself at me and I almost fell backwards. **

"**Tsukune, I'm going to say something that I'm sure you feel the same about;" **

**I gulped. Who knows what she could say?**

"**Tsukune…" She smiled and kissed me "I love you" **

**I was slightly shocked, but overall I was overjoyed. "Oh Moka-san…I love you too!!" I kissed her forehead and smiled happily. We stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes until I realized that we had to get to class. "Moka-san…we should get back to class."**

"**Awwh…do we have to…?" She whined. **

"**Well…no, but…" **

**She interrupted me with a huge hug. "Good…because I want to stay with you all day." She smiled warmly and hugged me tighter.**

**It was my second day at "Youkai Academy" and I already had a girlfriend.**

"**Moka-san, what made you choose me?" I asked. **

"**Tsukune, you may think I'm just in it for the blood, but…have you ever heard of Love at first sight?" **

**I smiled happily "Yeah, actually…I felt it when I looked at you." I blushed slightly. **

**Suddenly, Moka started feeling faint, so I caught her before she fell…something was strange though…She was herself, but…her personality had changed, somehow. **

**She smirked. "Tsukune…" She pushed me onto her bed and I once again sat up quickly. "Tsukune, why do you sit up so abruptly?" **

**I looked shocked. "U-um…why do you keep pushing me onto your bed?" **

**She smirked. "Oh…I think you know why." **

**I turned beet red and my face started to burn. "M-Moka-san! We've just met yesterday!" "Well, yes, but I love you very much and…" She smirked again "I know you want it too." **

**I laughed awkwardly, and then blushed. "Haha, you got me. But even so, Moka-san, It's too early." **

**She groaned. "Fine, Tsukune. For now, I'd like to ask you to become my 'Blood Bond'." **

"**Um…blood bond? But…aren't we already linked, since we've sucked each other's blood?" **

**Moka looked at me confused. "Ah, well technically…I guess that's a good enough way…there's only one more step though…" She blushed profusely. **

**I got up, not noticing her blushing smiled, and picked her up as well. "Moka, thank you. You've made me feel very welcome at this school." **

**She hugged me and lightly kissed my neck. "Why would you feel Unwelcome?" **

"**Because…until now I didn't know I was more than a human. You've made me feel so welcome here and…Just…Thank yo-" She interrupted me with a deep kiss. **

"**You're welcome, my love." I smiled and blushed slightly, kissing her back. "Thank you…My love."**

**We walked out of the dorm, holding hands, blushing slightly and smiling.**

**We returned to class, noticing that everyone was staring at Moka and I, including Mrs. Nekonome. "Moka…Tsukune…where have you been? It's been 2 hours." **

**Both of our eyes widened and we both exclaimed; "WHAT!?" **

"**It's been TWO HOURS!" Mrs. Nekonome repeated. "Where have you been, tell me!" **

**We both blushed and said in unison; "We…we got lost…in the woods!" **

"**So if I checked the videos from the various cameras in the woods we'd see you two wandering around aimlessly?" We both started stuttering and Mrs. Nekonome smirked. "Now tell me the truth. Where were you and what were you doing?" **

**There was no use trying to make excuses. "We…were talking, kissing; you know the usual teenage affairs. We didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking." Moka and I said simultaneously when Mrs. Nekonome's eyes grew wide.**

"**Well…alright…I trust you two." Mrs. Nekonome confirmed. Her suspicions were sedated, and she knew they were good kids. When Mrs. Nekonome looked away, Moka gave me a little kiss on the cheek, making the class go "Awwh!" Mrs. Nekonome laughed and Moka and I sat down in our seats.**

**-Chapter 3 End-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**I awoke with a start, screaming Tsukune's name. "Wh-What?" She could not remember why she screamed his name…but she knew one thing…her heart was beating and fluttering like crazy and she was blushing slightly. "There's no way I would dream about Tsukune and I having…" I dared not say the last word of that sentence, less I blush more and make my heart flutter more. I got ready as usual, pushing the thought to the back of my mind.**

**I decided to go to class today slightly earlier, and I asked Mrs. Nekonome to move my seat next to Tsukune. **

"**I don't see why not;" She pointed to the student next to Tsukune. "Saizo, please switch seats with Moka so she can sit next to her boyfriend" **

**I blushed when she said the word boyfriend but I still smiled. It wasn't as if it wasn't true. **

"**What? The little wimp that sits next to me? You should be with me, beautiful woman." I had fury in my eyes. "You aren't deserving of my love! Know your place!" **

**A girl with blue hair and over-sized breasts clearly mumbled, "As if…" not noticing that the room was completely silent and she could be heard very clearly. **

"**WHAT did you just say!?" I said furiously. The blue-haired girl jumped in her seat. "Eep! Ah…No…Nothing!" I started stomping toward the girl and stopped halfway, only to turn around and tackle Tsukune, feeling him walk into the room and almost knocking him down. "Tsukune! I missed you! We're gonna sit next to each other from now on!" I said happily. I looked up at Tsukune and blushed brightly, looking down quickly. **

"**What's up Moka-san?" **

**I, still blushing, looked away hurriedly. "Nothing…" I sat down in Saizo's old seat. Tsukune sat down in his seat, confused and looked at me, apparently noticing that I was staring at him. I thought to myself; "Damn it, I shouldn't have let him notice!"**

**After class, Tsukune had some extra Yen from what my parents sent him every week, so I asked Moka if she wanted something to drink from the vending machine. "Sure, Tsukune, Let's go" I smiled brightly at him, slightly surprised by his offer. We walked to the vending machine, and for a split second, I felt a killing intent from behind me but it was too late, Tsukune was launched into the vending machine with a punch to the back. I ran after him and screamed; "Tsukune!! Are you okay!?" "I'm fine…I'm fine…" I turned to look at his offender and saw that it was nobody but Saizo.**

"**Hey Moka! Come over here and be mine!" Saizo said. I looked at him furiously, "You should release your monster form…unless you want to DIE, because I'm not feeling very merciful today!" Saizo, unfazed, released his monster form just for the hell of it. He wasn't about to be afraid of a girl. "You think you can defeat m-" He was interrupted by a roundhouse kick to the chest. "Know your place you damned lower class monster, Tsukune is the only one for me!" I shouted, and hurried back to my side. "M…Moka? Is that you?" I'm supposing he noticed I had red eyes, not my usual emerald green ones.**

"**Moka…Your eyes!" I looked at him and smiled. "Relax, my love. They will look like that from time to time." I'm sure Tsukune was positively confused, but I decided to leave it alone, considering he didn't ask about it. **

"**Moka…don't you think we should take Saizo to the infirmary?" I stared at him in shock and surprise. "Why should we? He hurt you!" He got up, smiled and took my hand. **

"**True…but we should at least check if he's dead or not." I sighed and agreed. Saizo wasn't dead, but he certainly won't be out of the hospital for a while. I kissed Moka on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you, my love." She smiled and kissed me back "Not a problem, Tsukki." Tsukune groaned and chuckled at the new nickname I gave him.**

**We returned to my dorm, and I had forgotten Tsukune was there, because I started taking her shirt off. I smelt some blood, but I dismissed it as nothing. **

"**Um…Moka-San?" **

**I jumped, I had completely forgotten that Tsukune was there. "Tsu-Tsukune!" I continued to unbutton my shirt, slightly revealing my feminine pink bra. "I had forgotten I invited you over." My shirt was completely off. Tsukune had a slight nosebleed, I noticed, my suspicions confirmed, and laughed. "Tsukune, do you like my bra?" **

**I don't think he really meant to, but he said "OH MY GOD YES." **

**I blushed slightly and laughed even harder "I can tell. I bet you'd like me to take it off, huh?" **

**He looked like he was trying to restrain himself from saying yes, but it was no use. The perverted side of his mind took over. **

**I was slightly surprised but laughed anyway. "I didn't think you would say yes, Tsukune. Regardless, you can't se them juuust yet." I winked at him seductively and kissed him. **

**He replied truthfully, surprising me "Ah…man. Well, I won't lie, but I really wanted to see." He smiled and I just stared at him in disbelief. **

"**Wow…I never thought you would want to" I smirked, and started to walk towards Tsukune. **

"**Moka…San?" I 'Tripped' and 'Fell' so that my breasts were straight in his face. he fell backwards, with me on top of him, his nose bleeding like crazy. I guess he figured out my plan because he realized suddenly that I did this on purpose. **

"**Buhah! Moka-san!" **

**I smirked, still on top of him, my breasts still pressed against him. "Oh dear…I'm sorry, I fell." I laughed and kissed him passionately. "Tsukune, you're so-" He interrupted me, trying to get me off of him gently but accidentally grabbed my breasts. I moaned slightly and blushed. I was mesmerized, all I could feel were his hands massaging me…so gentle, so tender…I got ahold of myself and smirked. "Enjoying yourself?" he snapped out of his 'trance' and pulled his hands back quickly **

"**I-Uh! I didn't…! I'm sor-" I stopped him halfway and said; "Enough, Tsukune. Obviously I purposely fell on you, smothering you with my breasts." He laughed and hugged me. "You didn't have to do that, Moka…" I smiled. "I know I didn't have to. I did ****Because**** I didn't have to." **

**-Chapter 4 End-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

_**It was Friday…Summer break starts today.**_

_**I have just been told that I am going to Moka's house, and I am staying there the entire break.**_

**I was to meet her father and her sister. Sure, I was nervous, but with Moka I felt like I could do anything. **

**Even meet a demon lord.**

**I walked over to Moka's dorm, passing many girls with worried looks on their faces…looking at me? I noticed they were all near Moka's dorm. I knocked at her door. **

"**Who is it and what do you want!?" **

"**It's Tsukune, and it's you I want, my love." **

**I flinched suddenly. I could ****Feel**** Moka's lust. She opened the door, pulled me into her room, closing the door loudly. **

"**Tsukune, May I?" **

**I angled my neck. "Didn't I already say you didn't have to ask?" She smiled. **

"**That you did." She lunged at me, knocking me over and dug her fangs into my neck. She drank a little more than usual, so I was lightheaded and couldn't tell that she was on me or not. I unconsciously reached up for the back of her head and pushed it towards my face, kissing her. She smiled against my lips. "Tsukune, I'm so glad you're going to see my father and sister!" she pulled me up to hug me, noticing I was light headed, she offered her neck to me. "Go ahead, my love" I stood there, staring. "…Tsukune?" **

**I lunged at her, knocking her over and straddling her. I dug my fangs into her neck hard and she Moan/cried out; "Tsu-kune!!" She relaxed and smiled softly, pushing the back of my head into her neck, unknowingly. The wonderful nectar…the scent…the taste! It was…different somehow! All of a sudden, I felt energized immediately! "Tsu…kune…" **

**I pulled away, puzzled. "Moka…? What is it?" Her eyes looked glazed and full of lust. "I think...you're enjoying this too much." She smirked. "Because, now you can drink my blood as well as absorb my 'Youkai' Power." **

**I stared at her, confused. "You…kai power?" She laughed. **

"**Yes, Tsukune, Youkai powers. It's a monster's source of power. You have it as well, since you're half vampire." **

**I stared in disbelief. "I do? Wait…so I just absorbed your power?!" She laughed again. "Yes, Tsukune, you absorbed some of my power. Not much, but yes, some." She smirked and mumbled to herself; "and it feels absolutely fantastic too…" **

"**What was that Moka?" **

**She smiled. "Oh…nothing." …? **

**I looked at her puzzled. Moka just beamed at me, hiding completely what she had mumbled. **

"**Moka…shouldn't you be packing?" **

**She stared at me for a minute before laughing. "No, Tsukune, YOU should be, you're going to MY house, silly." **

**I gaped at her. "Ah dammit! You're right!" I dipped her down and kissed her, running out of her dorm room leaving her with a slight blush on her face. "Hehehe, I thought she'd like that." **

**An unknown voice sounded behind me. "Thought who would like what?" **

**Without thinking I answered; "Thought Moka would like me kissing her, of course." **

"**YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER!?" **

**I flinched to see a girl with long hair, red eyes, and a furious face. **

"**Wh-what? Sister? Who are you??" **

**She smashed me into the wall, forming a dagger with her hand, threatening to kill me "My name is Karlie Miller Akashiya! How DARE you kiss my sister!" **

**She was interrupted by her sister, Moka "Karlie! Back. OFF. He's my boyfriend!" I blushed at the word boyfriend and Karlie looked at me in disbelief and then back at Moka in horror. "He's your…WHAT!?" **

**I glared at her and crossed my arms. "I'm her boyfriend. Is that a problem?" **

**Moka beamed at me and Karlie looked even more terrified. "This man!? This…Lower life form!?" **

**That was crossing the line. "Lower life form? I'll have you know I'm practically a full vampire!" **

**She looked at me in pure disbelief. "you're kidding. I can't even feel your demoni-" I stood straight up and released my demonic aura. Even Moka winced slightly and Karlie looked pained. "N…no, it's not possible! It can't be!" **

**I glared at her angrily. "It is possible. Now what business do you have here!?" I stared at her, demanding answers, though Moka didn't seem to want answers. **

"**I'm here to pick you up, dumbass!" **

"**Oh…ah…haha." **

**Moka looked at me and laughed. "She's our escort, silly." **

**I blushed, completely embarrassed. "Ah…sorry Karlie." **

**She smashed me into the wall again "DON'T do it again, or I'll kill you!" **

**I brushed myself off, unfazed, picked up Moka and mine's suitcase and we set off to Moka's estate.**

**I was finally going to meet Moka's father. I admit, I was scared. But you would be too if you were going to meet a demon lord! I was in for a ride of a lifetime. **

**But with Moka? I'll be fine. **

**-End Chapter 5-**


End file.
